


Genevieve

by Adhara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, NaNoWriMo, unedited
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Kudos: 4





	1. Genevieve I

Genevieve vio la muerte de su institutriz en sueños cuando tenía siete años. Mademoiselle Faustine caminaba por un sendero de hierba dulce y lirios blancos, vestida en su ropa de verano aunque esa noche era la más fría de un otoño temprano e implacable y en las calles de París los mendigos se congelaron por docenas. Mademoiselle llevaba un sombrero de paja con un ala ancha y una cesta de mimbre cubierta de muselina en el brazo, como si fuera camino de una merienda campestre. La luz de la tarde arrancaba destellos de bronce a sus rizos y se iba riendo sola hacia aquella reunión envuelta en el misterio de los días libres, los que pasaba lejos de la casa de los padres de Genevieve, en un mundo del que Genevieve no era parte. Mademoiselle Faustine reía y caminaba entre las flores, balanceando su cesta, mientras la muselina empezaba a empaparse de sangre desde dentro, primero sólo un par de puntos rojos en el blanco brillante, recién lavado y planchado. Después crecieron para convertirse en claveles y, por último, en una explosión que olía a hierro, empaparon la muselina y la sangre comenzó a gotear entre las juntas del mimbre. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta la Mademoiselle Faustine del sueño de que algo en su estómago se había roto y de que su vestido estaba también bañado en sangre. Se llevó las manos al estómago e intentó hablar, pero sólo le salió un graznido de muerte que despertó a Genevieve cubierta de sudor y con los pies fuera de la manta. El fuego en la chimenea de su habitación se había consumido y el viento golpeaba las ventanas, y aún así la oscuridad y el frío fueron un consuelo comparados con el día de verano cubierto de sangre del que acababa de regresar.

Al día siguiente intentó explicarle a Mademoiselle Faustine lo que había visto, pero la institutriz estaba de mal humor y la interrumpió antes incluso de que llegase a la parte en la que la sangre comenzaba a manchar el paño. Si la importunaban sueños macabros, dijo Mademoiselle Faustine, tendría que hacérselo saber a sus padres. Tal vez necesitaba una cura de descanso, como su tía Manon.

La tía Manon era la hermana pequeña de su padre y había sido la tía preferida de Genevieve porque siempre estaba dispuesta a participar en sus juegos incluso si se le manchaban las faldas, pero eso había sido antes de que se fuera a una cura de descanso de siete meses en los Apeninos. Al regresar, la tía Manon siempre tenía ojeras y sólo quería sentarse en el conservatorio y abanicarse sin ritmo, en silencio, con unos movimientos de muñeca tan espasmódicos e irregulares que Genevieve le había cogido manía al sonido de las varillas abriéndose y cerrándose.

Así que se disculpó con docilidad y se terminó el té. Los posos formaron una cesta de mimbre al fondo de la porcelana y, mientras Mademoiselle Faustine untaba su tostada de mermelada, Genevieve los borró con el dedo.

El sueño se le repitió una semana más, siempre el mismo camino desconocido, siempre la misma progresión de la sangre tragándose la cesta y a la institutriz, Genevieve siempre despertándose en el mismo momento sin llegar a ver si había salvación.

Después, dejó de soñar. No le costaba dormir ni se despertaba de madrugada, pero una vez cerraba los ojos Genevieve entraba en un estado catatónico en el que su mente se apagaba. No había nada más. Un momento estaba apagando la vela en su mesita y dejando la cabeza caer sobre la almohada, al siguiente Ophelia le ponía la mano en el hombro para que se lavara la cara, con las cortinas y las contraventanas abiertas de par en par a la luz del día.

-Ophelia, cuando vienes a despertarme ¿estoy respirando? -acabó preguntándole a la criada una de las mañanas, ya con dudas.

-¿Disculpe, señorita?

-Que si estoy respirando cuando duermo.

Pero Ophelia se había creido que Genevieve le estaba gastando una broma, o intentando asustarla, y salió del dormitorio sin contestar. Genevieve empezó a preguntarse si, ahora que Mademoiselle Faustine había muerto en sus sueños, era su turno.

Los sueños pararon, pero las señales no. Cada mediodía a las doce menos cuarto, justo en el momento en que la institutriz daba por terminadas las lecciones de la mañana, un grajo invisible graznaba desde el jardín en una repetición exacta del grito de Madame Faustine en sus sueños. Genevieve se acercaba a la ventana pero nunca conseguía ver al ave, aunque la mayoría de los árboles habían perdido todas las hojas y cualquier movimiento se recortaba claro contra las ramas peladas. Fígaro, el gato persa de maman, empezó a evitar a Mademoiselle Faustine para el fastidio de ésta, que por las tardes agradecía que el animal le calentase el regazo. Si Mademoiselle entraba en una habitación, Fígaro salía. Si Mademoiselle trataba de embaucarle con zalamerías o trozos de pan, Fígaro miraba a través suyo como si ya no estuviera ahí. Una de las veces que Mademoiselle Faustine le sorprendió sesteando en el diván de la sala de música y le tomó en brazos, el gato, plácido y esponjoso por lo normal, y acostumbrado a la ociosidad constante, se convirtió de repente en un pandemonio de garras, gritos y dientes. De repente Mademoiselle Faustine no lograba quitárselo de encima, para todo lo que la había evitado antes. Tuvieron que venir Ophelia y Tantan de la cocina y echarle agua fría, al gato y por ende a la institutriz, antes de que Fígaro saliera disparado por el pasillo. A Mademoiselle Faustine le dejó de recuerdo un laberinto de arañazos que le iban desde la frente hasta la punta de los dedos, y si llegan a dejarle medio minuto más Genevieve no dudaba de que hubiera conseguido abrirse paso incluso a través de las ballenas del corsé. Ophelia se pasó el resto de la tarde poniéndole arnica a Mademoiselle Faustine en cada marca. Maman mandó a Tantan y al cochero a dar vueltas alrededor de la casa buscando al gato, dejó escudillas de crema y sus bocados preferidos en todas las esquinas del jardín, pero Fígaro no aparecía. 

La desazón de Maman fue terrible. El par de horas que solía pasar con Genevieve al final de la tarde, escuchando sus progresos en el sanxián o recitando teoremas de matemáticas, se volvieron opacas y llenas de suspiros. Mientras Genevieve se esmeraba en el segundo movimiento de la Sinfonía para orquesta de cámara de Adebayo, que ya le salía casi completo, Maman hacía girar entre los dedos uno de los collares de Fïgaro y miraba por la ventana, sin prestar ninguna atención, todo lo más para dirigirle alguna mirada envenenada a Mademoiselle Faustine, que le llevaba el ritmo a Genevieve desde la banqueta del pianoforte.

Lo peor fue la cena del solsticio. Mademoiselle Faustine, que conservaba el empleo de puro milagro después de la desaparición del gato, y sólo por la intervención de Papa, vistió a Genevieve con sus mejores galas y practicó con ella durante semanas cómo responder a las preguntas de los amigos de sus padres, qué poesías podía recitar si se lo pedían, y qué duración se consideraba de buena educación para un recital musical antes de empezar a caer sin remedio en el tedio y el bochorno (veinticinco minutos para el pianoforte, quince para los instrumentos de cuerda). Genevieve incluso se había olvidado de mirar los posos del té los días anteriores a la cena, muerta de anticipación por la reacción de sus padres y sus amigos, que siempre la ofrecían una montaña de halagos e incluso algún bombón de licor cuando se despedía para irse a dormir. Por supuesto, no se esperaba que una niña asistiera a la cena: Mademoiselle Faustine y Genevieve debían permanecer en la salita como un cuadro viviente, la niña con un libro de álgebra en las manos, la institutriz a su lado con sonrisa benévola y la puerta entreabierta, para que al terminar la cena y cuando los adultos pasaran al salón, su padre o su madre, o incluso alguno de los invitados si tenía la suficiente familiaridad, inquirieran qué hacía allí, todavía levantada y sin hacer ningún ruido, al contrario que los hijos de Madame Lascelles. Mademoiselle Faustine entonces fingiría no haberse dado cuenta de la hora y haría un comentario sobre lo aplicada que era Genevieve y cómo se le pasaba el tiempo sin darse cuenta. A partir de ahí, hasta que Papa diera por concluido el recital ofreciéndole unos cigarros a las invitadas, el estrado era suyo. Habían representado la misma escena durante los últimos tres solsticios y Genevieve no podía esperar. Era posiblemente su parte preferida de las fiestas.

Esa noche Genevieve observó desde la ventana de su habitación el llegar de los invitados de sus padres, con todas las lámparas apagadas y las cortinas cerradas para que nadie pudiera decir que era una curiosa. El tío Horace y la tía Nanette llegaron los primeros, y Genevieve se alegró de ver que su prima Madeleine todavía no estaba invitada a la cena, a pesar de tener ya quince años. Después las amigas de Maman se bajaron todas juntas de la calesa cubierta de Madame Bonhommez. Genevieve no recordaba sus nombres; Maman nunca se las había presentado formalmente. Estaba la que siempre llevaba pendientes de zafiros, Maman decía que era porque creía que realzaban el color de sus ojos, y también la que fumaba en una pipa de marfil larga y delgada, que siempre dejaba la sala apestando a tabaco de Alaska. A un par de ellas no las había visto nunca. De Madame Bonhommez sabía el nombre porque una vez había traido a su hija Adelaide para presentarle a Genevieve. Adelaide se había negado a jugar a los conjuros argumentando que eran juegos de niñas, así que antes de que se marchase Genevieve le cortó un mechón de pelo con la excusa de añadirlo a su colección. En realidad lo había quemado a escondidas en la sala de baño, y al poco escuchó de pasada a Maman contarle a Ophelia que Adelaide Bonhommez se había tirado encima una tetera hirviendo, nadie sabía cómo, y que había sufrido unas quemaduras tan espantosas que ya sólo podía aspirar a una vida confinada en casa, o a salir al exterior envuelta en velos. Genevieve observó a Madame Bonhommez bajarse la última de su propia calesa, la más hermosa de todas las amigas de Maman, sin duda, y no sintió demasiada pena por Adelaide.

Tras Bonhommez y su cohorte llegaron en rápida sucesión otras dos parejas, sin nada reseñable, y luego dos de los amigos solteros de papá en un coche de alquiler en el que debió quedar un ocupante, porque ambos se despidieron quitándose el sombrero y tirando besos al aire.

Genevieve se retorció los dedos. Tantan y Ophelia se habían pasado el día preparando el comedor. La lámpara de araña había sido pulida y abrillantada, y todas sus velas estarían ya encendidas. La mesa estaría puesta con el mantel amarillo mostaza de las grandes ocasiones. Al pasar por la cocina dos días antes, Genevieve había visto a Ophelia subirse al altillo para ir pasándole a Tantan y a la nueva camarera la vajilla de madera de olivo que Maman había heredado de su Maman, y ésta a su vez de la suya, tan valiosa que el altillo estaba cerrado con llave el resto del año y Maman insistía en estar delante al sacarla y luego otra vez cuando, después de haber lavado cada cuenco y cada plato con jabón de aceite de coco, y sólo cuando estaban completamente secos, Ophelia volvía a subirse a la escalera para devolver las piezas, contadas una y mil veces, a su lugar de descanso. Para Genevieve, el momento en que por fin se la permitiera sentarse a la mesa con sus padres era algo a lo que aspirar, pero no sabía muy bien qué haría el día que la dejaran tomar la sopa de calabaza en uno de los cuencos de madera de olivo. Desmayarse no sonaba descabellado.

Cuando terminaron de llegar los invitados, Genevieve se alejó de la ventana y encendió la lámpara, pasado ya el riesgo de que la luz se filtrara entre las cortinas. A los pocos minutos Mademoiselle Faustine apareció con el vestido recién planchado. En ocasiones normales era Ophelia quien la ayudaba a vestirse mientras Mademoiselle Faustine esperaba en la salita, pero Ophelia estaba ocupada sirviendo la cena, porque Maman y Papan no se fiaban de que Josephine no fuera a tirarle la crema de almendras por encima a sus invitados. 

Genevieve se quitó su vestido de diario y se quedó en combinación, saltando ahora sobre un pie ahora sobre el otro, hasta que Mademoiselle le dijo que parara, que le iba a entrar una jaqueca. El vestido había vuelto de ser limpiado, planchado y almidonado en una caja blanca y Genevieve no podía contener la curiosidad por ver qué tela y qué estilo había elegido Maman ese año. Mademoiselle Faustine dejó la tapa a un lado y abrió con poca delicadeza el papel de seda. La tela del cancán crujió cuando alzó el vestido, una versión en miniatura y comedida de las modas menos atrevidas de los últimos tres años: tenía un poco de polisón, pero no demasiado, un fajín de seda, pero sin bordados, y un escote cuadrado protegido por dos paneles de tul casi opaco, todo en distintos tonos de marfil y rosa palo.

Mademoiselle Faustine no dijo nada, sólo avanzó hacia ella mientras Genevieve trataba de encontrar las palabras.

-No, te has equivocado de vestido.

-¿Qué has dicho? -espetó Mademoiselle Faustine muy ofendida.

Genevieve sentía el calor subírsele a las mejillas, y estaba tan enfadada que redobló el tuteo, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¡Te has equivocado de vestido! Ese no es nuevo, es el del año pasado. ¡Has traido el vestido equivocado!

-Desde luego que no me he equivocado, hábrase visto. Tu madre no ha mandado hacer un vestido nuevo este año. Éste todavía te vale. Ahora levanta las manos y arreando, que no tenemos toda la noche.

-Pero Maman siempre me encarga un vestido nuevo.

-¡Pues este año no! -exclamó Mademoiselle Faustine en un susurro salvaje. Por un segundo la luz de la lámpara tiritó y Mademoiselle quedó bañada en luz de luna, pálida y submarina, con los ojos congelados.

Genevieve gritó sin aire, sólo una vez, y del comedor les llegó un estruendo de metal y otros ruidos más sordos rodando por el suelo.

Cuando el eco del grito de Genevieve se deshizo del todo, la niña y la institutriz se miraron en silencio sin que ninguna quisiera ser la primera en continuar la escena, como si no supieran cómo reaccionaría la otra: Genevieve tiritando en camisón y Mademoiselle Faustine con el vestido en las manos. Así se las encontró Tantan cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Genevieve se dio cuenta entonces de que había arruinado por completo la noche. Tantan le transmitiría lo molesta y decepcionada que estaba Maman con ella, la vieja pantomima de la salita de música se cancelaría, y ya no habría más vestidos, ni ese año ni el siguiente. Incluso de niña Genevieve nunca había llorado mucho. Gritar sí, y desgañitarse alguna vez, y la ocasional rabieta cuando le cegaba la furia, pero las lágrimas, cuando habían llegado, eran silenciosas y pesadas. En ese momento quiso llorar.

Pero Tantan se limitó a cruzar la habitación hasta el mirador y comprobar que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas. Sólo entonces reparó en la extraña escena de la señorita Genevieve cruzada de brazos y en ropa interior, con los ojos húmedos, y la institutriz mirándola sin parpadear.

-¿No ha notado usted el golpe de viento, Mam'zelle? -le preguntó a Mademoiselle Faustine. Ésta negó con la cabeza-. Pues en el comedor se han abierto todas las ventanas a la vez. A la pobre Ophelia le ha dado un susto de muerte y se le ha caido la bandeja cuando estaba recogiendo los cuencos del primer plato.

-¿El viento? -repitió Mademoiselle Faustine, mirando a Genevieve de reojo.

-Sí, Mam'zelle. Así, de repente. -Tantan malinterpretó la mirada de la institutriz hacia Genevieve y se acercó un poco más con aire confidente para susurrar-: La señora no ha dicho nada pero tenía los labios tan apretados que no creo que Ophelia vea un florín esta semana.

Mademoiselle Faustine, que no confraternizaba demasiado con el resto del servicio, premió la confidencia con un encogimiento de hombros delicado y desviando la vista hacia la ventana, como si Tantan ni siquiera estuviera allí. Tantan se retorció las manos y salió de la habitación mirando al suelo.

-De esta te has librado. -Mademoiselle Faustine cerró en dos pasos la distancia que la separaba de Genevieve y la hizo levantar los brazos sin rodeos-. Has tenido suerte, pero se acabó, a partir de ahora harás lo que se te diga y punto. No creas que no le hablaré de esto a tu padre.

Debajo de su perfume de violetas y verbena, a Genevieve le pareció que la institutriz despedía un aroma dulzón, a fruta estropeada. Le vino a la cabeza otra vez la imagen cadavérica de unos momentos antes, pero entre la tela del vestido que Mademoiselle le estaba poniendo a tirones sólo podía adivinar retazos de un rostro sano y una piel lejos de la podredumbre, aunque a la institutriz le hubieran salido un par de granos a un lado de la nariz en los últimos días. El grito y el susto le habían quitado a Genevieve todas las ganas de pelear así que se dejó embutir en el vestido que, para su tristeza, tampoco le quedaba tan pequeño como para no poder usarlo unos cuantos meses más. Mademoiselle Faustine apenas tuvo que ajustar los lazos ocultos en los dobladillos de las costuras laterales. 

-Siéntate -ordenó la institutriz empujándola hacia la banqueta del tocador en miniatura que ocupaba la esquina del dormitorio.

Y ahí, de nuevo, pero esta vez en el espejo, Genevieve vio de reojo a la otra Mademoiselle Faustine. Cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, y se quedó anclada en el sitio.

-No, no quiero.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña y siéntate. -Mademoiselle Faustine la tomó de los hombros y la hizo caer sobre la banqueta, pero al menos Genevieve no tuvo que abrir los ojos mientras la deshacía parte del peinado, que había ido perdiendo la forma a lo largo del día, y le recolocaba los rizos. A Genevieve le pareció que con cada tirón del peine y cada pinchazo de las horquillas sus párpados intentaban abrirse en contra de su voluntad, así que se tapó la cara con las manos-. No se te ocurra llorar o se te pondrá la cara hecha un desastre.

No iba a llorar. Quizá hubiera llorado si Tantan hubiera aparecido con un mensaje de Maman, o peor aún, si la propia Maman hubiera estado tan enfadada como para abandonar a sus invitados para poner en vereda a su hija. No iba a llorar por estar viendo el cadáver de Mademoiselle en el espejo.

-Me tapo la cara porque no quiero verte.

No era mentira, pero se ganó un golpe en la coronilla con el reverso del peine de plata que Mademoiselle Genevieve tenía en la mano.

-No sé qué se te ha metido en el cuerpo hoy, pero te aseguro que si no tuvieras que presentarte ante los invitados de los señores, esta noche no te libraba nadie de hacer penitencia.

Genevieve ahogó una risita contra las palmas de sus manos. Desde la desaparición de Fígaro incluso ella, a la que todo el mundo escudaba de los chismorreos más sabrosos y de todas las historias dignas de escuchar, sabía que Mademoiselle Faustine había caido en desgracia con Maman, que la culpaba directamente de haberle hecho algo al minino, porque su Fígaro nunca mató a una mosca en su vida, cosa no cierta exactamente, pero Maman siempre elegía ignorar las pequeñas bestias que el gato le dejaba a los pies del sofá después de sus salidas al jardín. También lo sabían Ophelia y Tantan e incluso el cocinero, aunque sólo Ophelia se atrevía a hacer comentarios velados al respecto delante de Mademoiselle Faustine, porque Ophelia no le tenía miedo a nadie.

-Quítate las manos de la cara, casi he terminado -ordenó Mademoiselle, así que Genevieve se giró en la banqueta hasta casi darle la espalda al espejo antes de descubrirse la cara. Desde ese ángulo no podía ver a la Mademoiselle muerta, pero sabía que seguía allí. Se concentró muy fuerte en mirar sólo al frente, incluso cuando la Mademoiselle que seguía viva se le acuclilló delante. Mademoiselle le pellizcó las mejillas algo más fuerte de lo que era necesario y fundió un poco de cera de una vela entre los dedos para peinarle las cejas. Después de un último vistazo a sus rizos y a sus lazos y a las capas del vestido, Mademoiselle juzgó que estaba lista.

La escalera principal desembocaba en el distribuidor, y las puertas del comedor al distribuidor tenían paneles de cristal, así que si alguno de los invitados las veía arruinarían la espontaneidad de la escena. En su lugar, Genevieve y ella bajaron por las escaleras de servicio, tan silenciosamente como era posible en los peldaños de madera y sin alfombrar. La cocina estaba envuelta en vapor y la cruzaron casi corriendo, para que el olor a cangrejo no se les pegara al pelo y a la ropa. 

En la salita, como en el resto de habitaciones de la planta baja, todas las lámparas y candelabros estaban encendidos, para que no se dijera que la familia escatimaba en cera y luz. Lo que no estaba encendido era el hogar. El vestido de seda y algodón de Genevieve, con sus mangas cortas y el cuello abierto, no podía competir contra el invierno y una habitación de techos altos, pero aunque tenía los brazos de piel de gallina y le castañeaban los dientes un poco, a medida que se alejaba del espejo de su dormitorio le había vuelto a gobernar la emoción. Si alguien la hubiera preguntado, habria dicho que no tenía frío.

Entraron en la salita como dos ladronas y Mademoiselle Faustine cerró la puerta por completo mientras preparaban la escena, por si acaso alguno de los invitados se levantaba a usar el aseo y se las encontraba practicando el mejor ángulo para sujetar el pesado tomo de álgebra que la institutriz había seleccionado, porque el cuero oscuro y desgastado del lomo creaba un contraste agradable tanto con su vestido como con el de Genevieve.

Mademoiselle Faustine hizo que Genevieve se sentase en el lado derecho del sofá, un poco de lado. Luego decidió que mejor se sentase en el medio, pero mirando hacia la chimenea apagada. Le colocó los rizos sobre un hombro y retrocedió varias veces hasta dar con la espalda en la puerta para calibrar el efecto que daría a los visitantes. Movió un poco el centro de lirios y jazmines de la mesa, porque tapaba un poco el libro en manos de Genevieve, y apagó una a una al menos diez del millar de velas y lámparas que alumbraban la habitación, hasta alcanzar una iluminación suave pero aún lo bastante clara como para excusar que Genevieve siguiera estudiando. 

Del comedor les llegaba el subir y bajar de voces en una conversacion constante, salpicado de la ocasional carcajada o de alguien alzando la voz que a veces hacía que Genevieve diera un pequeño respingo, poco acostumbrada a las explosiones de ese tipo. Mademoiselle Faustine chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Te quieres estar quieta? -imploró, colocando una vez más los pliegues de la falda alrededor de las rodillas de Genevieve. Cuando por fin se dio por satisfecha, en el comedor se oían el tintineo de cristales, pero era imposible saber si en esos momentos se estaba sirviendo el sorbete o si lo estaban retirando. Mademoiselle Faustine escuchó durante unos segundos más, y cuando se aseguró de que aún tenían un rato se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Genevieve, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

Genevieve, que había estado mirándola de reojo sólo cuando no tenía más remedio, bajó la vista al suelo. La institutriz estaba vestida de domingo, igual que ella, como si estuvieran a punto de salir a dar un paseo. Llevaba puestos sus botines de piel, en lugar de los escarpines de lana que usaba normalmente para las lecciones, y cada vez que se los veía puestos Genevieve se preguntaba cómo podía caminar subida a esos tacones. Ni siquiera los zapatos de Maman, que seguía todas las modas, eran tan altos ni tan puntiagudos. A su lado los pies de Genevieve parecían casi desnudos, metidos en unos mocasines del mismo lino color crema que el lazo que llevaba en el pelo. Genevieve balanceó los pies un poco, casi queriendo tocar los botines de Mademoiselle Faustine con la punta del dedo gordo, para ver si eran rígidos o suaves.

La institutriz le apretó la rodilla con los dedos.

-Deja de moverte, me vas a volver loca. -Cuando Genevieve ahogó un quejido y la miró, sólo se encontró la misma cara antipática de siempre. Las doncellas de la cocina siempre decían lo mismo de Mademoiselle Faustine, que podría ser guapa si no se le notase en la cara el mal humor constante. A Genevieve le había parecido guapa el día que llegó, para sustituir all señor Monzano, que se había ido a vivir al campo con sus hijos, pero ahora ya no entendía muy bien qué había visto en ella. Cuando hablaba con Maman o con padre, o en las raras ocasiones en que socializaba brevemente con algún visitante a la casa, la cara de Mademoiselle Faustine se transformaba y enseñaba unos dientes muy blancos y muy iguales, le brillaban los ojos, se le cambiaba la voz a un tono cantarín que no tenía nada que ver con las instrucciones secas que le dispensaba a Genevieve. De vez en cuando le entraba un ataque de proximidad con Tantan o con Ophelia, y se quejaba amargamente de su suerte y de su estado en la vida. Luego, cuando se le pasaba, ignoraba a los demás miembros del servicio como si fueran poco más que otro palo de escoba o una mota de polvo.

Ahora que la estaba mirando y que su cara no cambiaba, Genevieve tomó aire por la nariz.

-¿Por qué se hizo institutriz si lo odia?

Para su sorpresa, Mademoiselle Faustine se miró las manos y respondió. Tal vez porque no la había tuteado, pensó Genevieve.

-Nadie se hace institutriz, Genevieve. Te hacen institutriz.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Genevieve, aunque no habría sabido decir si por curiosidad o para evitar cometer los mismos errores.

-Todo el mundo, poco a poco. -Mademoiselle se rascó un poco una uña y luego se la metió en la boca para mordisquearla. El gesto era tan propio de ella que Genevieve ni siquiera acertó a tomar venganza y llamarle la atención.

-Pues márchese.

El silencio era tan completo que podían escuchar los ruidos del comedor como si estuvieran en la misma habitación. Ahora sí, las camareras estaban recogiendo los vasos del sorbete del postre. En breve oirían ruido de sillas arrastrándose por la alfombra y el ofrecimiento de Maman de pasar al salón.

-Tal vez lo haga, sí -dijo Mademoiselle Genevieve mientras se ponía en pie y se alisaba la falda. Fue hasta la puerta y por un segundo fantástico Genevieve pensó que la había convencido con esas simples dos palabras, que iba a hacer la maleta en ese mismo momento y salir por la puerta, y que a la mañana siguiente una nueva institutriz aparecería en la salita para desayunar juntas, surgida de a saber qué lugar mágico de donde venían las institutrices buenas, las que no tenían caras de muertos por dentro.

Pero Mademoiselle, por supuesto, sólo iba a entreabrir la puerta corredera de la salita, sólo dos palmos, sólo lo justo para que el ángulo enmarcara a Genevieve en el sofá a la perfección. 

Sin que hiciera falta decirle nada, Genevieve se puso derecha, alzó el libro y se concentró en las páginas que Mademoiselle Faustine había elegido. Conocía las ecuaciones de memoria, porque siempre iba más avanzada en álgebra de lo que tocara el libro que le ponía la institutriz en la mano. Era una parte esencial de la presentación: algunas de las amigas de mamá eran académicas y quién sabía si le harían alguna pregunta al respecto. Así que Mademoiselle Faustine siempre elegía un libro grueso y de aspecto imponente, pero que ya hubieran dominado en las lecciones.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Genevieve notó un escalofrío subiéndole por la espalda. Se esforzó en respirar hondo y con lentitud, para disimular el corazón desbocado que notaba en la garganta, e ignoró a Mademoiselle Faustine, que se había sentado en la butaca de forma mucho más decorosa que como se había dejado caer en el sofá un momento antes. Los invitados de sus padres inundaron el recibidor y sus sombras se recortaron por un segundo en la rendija abierta de las puertas correderas. Maman se detuvo justo enfrente y Genevieve aguantó el aliento. Era su momento preferido. "Genevieve, ¿qué haces aún despierta?". "¡Genevieve! ¿Sabes la hora que es?". Cualquiera de las variaciones y la falsa sorpresa le producían la misma sensación de entrar de repente en una bañera llena de agua helada.

No debía mirar. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no debía mirar a Maman, no debía moverse hasta que Maman hablara.

Maman suspiró y cerró las puertas correderas antes de que ninguno de sus invitados echaran un vistazo a través de ellas.

Al principio Genevieve no supo qué hacer. Seguro que había escuchado mal, que el estar intentado mirar a la puerta de reojo le había jugado una mala pasada y que Maman sólo había abierto la puerta un poco más. Mademoiselle Faustine debía haberla dejado demasiado cerrada, eso era. Maman estaba deshaciendo su torpeza.

Luego las voces se alejaron y padre encendió el gramófono, y eso quería decir sin duda que ya estaban todos en el salón. Habían pasado de largo. Las manos de Genevieve empezaron a temblar.

-Bueno, pues nada. A tu dormitorio, sin hacer ruido -anunció Mademoiselle Faustine tomando el libro de entre sus manos y con la voz por completo desprovista de emoción. Genevieve se sintió exhausta de repente. 

-¿Puedo ir a dar las buenas noches? -preguntó. Ni siquiera había llegado a ver cómo iba vestida Maman o cómo la quedaba el nuevo corte de pelo, después de que la peluquera pasara al menos tres horas en su tocador esa tarde.

Mademoiselle Faustine bufó mientras la empujaba otra vez camino de la cocina y las escaleras de servicio.

-Lo que faltaba, ir a molestar a los mayores a estas horas.

Otra Genevieve, o incluso la Genevieve de sólo un par de horas antes, habría tal vez ignorado la respuesta, aún a riesgo de que Maman y padre no considerasen la intromisión adorable. Pero de repente la Genevieve real sólo quería taparse con las sábanas y olvidarse de la velada. No dijo nada más mientras Mademoiselle Faustine le deshacía el lazo del pelo y los del vestido. La institutriz esperó a que se pusiera el camisón, insistió en que necesitaba los calcetines gordos, y cuando Genevieve estuvo tumbada tomó la lámpara de la mesa y se la llevó consigo. 

-Mademoiselle Faustine -dijo Genevieve justo antes de que tocase el pomo de la puerta, y sin esperar a que pudiera responder, o marcharse sin más, añadió-: Creo que te vas a morir.

Tal vez fuera la luz de la lámpara, a la que le quedaba poco aceite, pero a Genevieve le pareció que por un segundo Mademoiselle abría mucho los ojos y un poco la boca.

-No sé cómo se te ocurren mentiras así de macabras, Genevieve. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Y se fue dando un portazo.

-Yo no miento. Y el espejo tampoco. -Genevieve se encogió de hombros. Lo había intentado.


	2. Genevieve II

El gato Fígaro volvió de repente un día poco después de desayunar, tres semanas después de abrirle la cara a arañazos a Mademoiselle Faustine. Esa semana el aire había estado cargado, con el cielo despejado y sin una sola nube. En las universidades las mejores científicas se rascaban la cabeza tratando de entender a qué venía, de repente, aquel verano en febrero, mientras que los periódicos un día celebraban el poder salir a la calle en mangas de camisa y al siguiente anunciaban el fin del mundo.

Hacía tanto calor que Maman había dado permiso a Ophelia para dejar las ventanas abiertas por las mañanas, a la espera de que el frescor del rocío y de la noche se esparciera un poco por la casa antes de que el mundo se convirtiera en un horno. Así, Fígaro lo tuvo fácil para entrar como si nunca se hubiera marchado, subirse al sofá de la salita de música, y dejar un reguero de barro e inmundicias desde el quicio de la ventana hasta su cojín preferido, pasando por la alfombra color crema recién estrenada. Mientras fue el niño mimado de la casa su pelaje color trigo y chocolate había sido una nube suave que le hacía parecer mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era. Maman le cepillaba el pelo todas las noches con un cepillo especial de crin de caballo, contando hasta cien mientras Fígaro ronroneaba en su regazo. A veces Genevieve se les quedaba mirando cuando iba a dar las buenas noches a su madre, preguntándose por qué el gato podía disfrutar de un acicalamiento suave y hecho con esmero, mientras que Mademoiselle Faustine atacaba sus rizos como si la hubieran ofendido personalmente. 

El Fígaro que volvió de sus viajes desconocidos no habría desentonado en el barrizal de una piara de cerdos. Tenía el pelaje tan enmarañado y cubierto de fango, pulgas y otros residuos que cuando Tantan entró a pasarle el polvo al piano y se encontró a aquel bicho mirándola impasible desde el sillón, le sacudió un par de escobazos a gritos antes de reconocer los ojos azules y terriblemente ofendidos del gato de la casa. Atraida por el jaleo, Genevieve dejó el libro que estaba estudiando en la salita y se asomó por la puerta. Desde su habitación en el segundo piso, Maman hizo lo mismo. Ophelia y uno de los mozos de escullería llegaron desde la cocina, el muchacho con una espumadera de metal, y Ophelia, bastante más preparada por lo visto para defenderse de cualquier posible emergencia, blandiendo la hacheta de la carne. Incluso Mademoiselle Faustine salió al descansillo, aunque llevaba dos días encerrada en su habitación con jaqueca. Tan pronto como reconoció el ruido del gato amenazando con violencia se dio media vuelta y regresó a su dormitorio.

Si los gritos de Tantan habían atraido la atención de todos los habitantes presentes en la casa en esos momentos, los que dio Maman podrían haber despertado a todos los muertos del cementerio. Apaciguado por su adoración Fígaro se dejó coger y abrazar. En esos momentos a Maman no parecía importarle que el gato estuviera cubierto de porquería, y Genevieve observó fascinada cómo se acurrucaba con él en el sofá y se lo llevaba al pecho, le cubría de besos y frotaba su mejilla contra él. Sin hacer ruido, antes de que nadie pudiera decirle que volviera a estudiar, Genevieve se sentó en la banqueta del piano, observando a su madre. Por una vez Mademoiselle Faustine no estaba allí para meterse de por medio y a Maman no parecía molestarle su presencia. A decir verdad, Genevieve no estaba segura de que supiera que estaba allí.

Sin soltar a Fígaro, no fuera que volviera a desaparecer, Maman mandó a Ophelia y al criado de vuelta a las cocinas, amonestó a Tantan por haber asustado al gato, como si no hubiera sido más o menos lo contrario, y le encargó que trajera de inmediato un barreño con agua caliente y un poco de jabón. No, no, el jabón de lavar las cacerolas no, por supuesto que no, que trajera el jabón de aceite de rosas y almendras de su aseo. A Tantan le llevó sólo un momento volver con el barreño, y algo más desaparecida en el piso de arriba encontrar el jabón concreto que deseaba usar la señora. 

Fígaro se dejó meter en el barreño y frotar poco a poco con la pastilla. Maman insistió en hacerlo ella misma y Genevieve reparó en que a Tantan se le había olvidado traer una toalla, así que de su mano mayor subió al armario de cedro en el que se guardaba la ropa de cama y volvió con una de las toallas más suaves que pudo encontrar. Maman asintió con gesto de aprobación, aunque no separó la vista de Fígaro. El agua perdió bastante rápido el olor a aceite de rosas y almendras, sustituido por una cantidad en apariencia interminable de mugre y bichos muertos flotando entre los posos de espuma. 

Al final no hubo manera de salvar el pelaje que había sido el orgullo de Maman: los nudos eran demasiado testarudos, incluso después de lavados, y el pelo demasiado fino como para poder desenredarlos. Maman sacó al gato del barreño, sin importarle que dejara agua por toda la alfombra y lo envolvió en la toalla como a ún bebé. Luego pidió las tijeras.

Ahí Fígaro ya no estuvo tan de acuerdo con dejarse hacer. Maman murmuraba palabras de consuelo, aunque más para ella que para el gato, mientras Ophelia lo sujetaba, pero tenía tanto miedo de hacerle daño que al final se limitó a cortar los nudos a ras, sin siquiera tratar de igualar el corte. Cuando terminó Fígaro estaba limpio pero parecía una rata mojada que hubiera perdido una pelea con un perro de presa. Los tijeretazos y las calvas habían roto la ilusión de opacidad, de nube con patas, y se veía perfectamente dónde terminaba el pelo y dónde empezaba el gato. Se le contaban las costillas como las piezas de un xilófono. Maman puso el grito en el cielo, y Tantan tuvo que ir corriendo a la cocina a ver qué podía ofrecerle al gato. Volvió con una escudilla de restos del desayuno del señor, un par de lonchas de panceta, pan frito en mantequilla, fiambre frío de la noche anterior, y, por alguna razón, un pequeño flan de gelatina de fresa, Genevieve supuso que para que Fígaro no echara de menos el postre. Maman le alimentó bocado a bocado con los dedos, riendo cada vez que Fígaro le mordía en su prisa por devorar toda la comida que fuera capaz en el mínimo tiempo posible.

El resto de aquella canícula de verano en pleno febrero tuvieron que pasarlo abanicándose y cociéndose en sudor, porque Maman prohibió que se abriera ninguna de las ventanas, no fuera a ser que Fígaro volviera a escaparse. El propio Fígaro era el mayor afectado por la decisión y vagaba despeluchado de un cristal a otro, maullando como alma en pena para que alguien le abriera mientras los pájaros se burlaban de él desde el rosal. A los pocos días de que volviera, y ya recuperada de sus jaquecas, Mademoiselle Faustine incluso llamó a la puerta de padre para suplicar que les permitieran abrir aunque fueran las ventanas del piso de arriba, al que Fígaro no solía subir, y donde además las puertas de las habitaciones podían cerrarse. Pasó media hora en la oficina de padre y salió con los ojos rojos y los puños apretados, pero la decisión de Maman fue inapelable. A Genevieve le pareció que no habría daño en abrir la ventana de la habitación en la que estuviera Mademoiselle Faustine en esos momentos, porque desde su regreso el gato la evitaba de forma sistemática y desaparecía en cuanto la institutriz ponía un pie en cualquier habitaciónl. Incluso se lo sugirió a Maman y padre una de las veces en que fue a darles las buenas noches, pero no le hicieron caso. Maman en concreto bufó en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Mademoiselle, porque la reaparición del gato no había cambiado su opinión de que había desaparecido por culpa de la institutriz. Padre la mandó a la cama con un gesto y Genevieve no llegó a saber por qué la sugerencia no merecía al menos una respuesta. Cuando le preguntó a Mademoiselle Faustine, Mademoiselle le respondió que porque los niños y niñas debían ser obedientes y silenciosos, y no intentar decirles qué hacer a los mayores. De paso la llamó resabida y listilla, pero a Genevieve no le importó demasiado. Aunque ya no soñaba, el día anterior se había despertado en un mundo distinto donde Mademoiselle Faustine ya no estaba en la casa. La certeza sólo le duró hasta que se lavó la cara y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en el mundo normal, pero se lo tomó como un aviso de que los días de la institutriz en la casa estaban contados. Así que dejó que la cepillara el pelo con saña y se limitó a mirar al cadáver en el espejo sin parpadear. En las semanas desde su aparición la piel azul y henchida y los gusanos que se movían bajo ella le habían llegado a parecer tan naturales como su propio reflejo, que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo brillante.

En el jardín, los árboles y arbustos que habían estado esperando a la primavera no sabían muy bien qué hacer; algunos empezaron a echar hojas sin demasiadas ganas y otros se secaron y murieron del susto. El bochorno había vuelto a todo el mundo irritable y a veces no había momento en el día en que no hubiera una discusión a medias en alguna parte de la casa: Maman le gritaba a Ophelia en la cocina porque los pasteles de nata que había encargado para una de sus cenas se habían echado a perder en la heladera, Tantan y el cocinero se dirigían frases calmas pero envenenadas después de que una confusión al transmitir los mensajes de los señores llevase al cocinero a preparar sopa de calabaza en vez de la crema de calabacín que se le había pedido, de acuerdo con Tantan, y de la que nunca había oido hablar, si le preguntaban al cocinero. Mademoiselle Faustine estaba especialmente irascible, hacia todo el mundo pero en especial hacia Genevieve, con quien se veía forzada a interactuar más a menudo, y Genevieve respondía en abierta rebelión, negándose a dejar de hacer manchurrones en el cuaderno de cuentas, a sentarse como una señorita, a ponerse derecha, a subirse las medias y bajarse las faldas. Incluso, en un par de ocasiones, la voz de Mademoiselle llegaba apagada pero aún así indiscutiblemente airada desde el despacho de padre, y menos mal que en esas ocasiones Maman había estado de visitas o de compras, porque si bien padre parecía menos inclinado a despedir al servicio desde la desaparición del gato la institutriz había caminado por una cuerda floja en lo que a la señora se refería.

Al décimo día de temperatura infernal Genevieve estaba tumbada en ropa interior en uno de los sofás de la salita, totalmente desprovista de energía más que para abanicarse pesadamente con uno de los abanicos de Maman. Mademoiselle Faustine se había excusado tras terminar la lección de la tarde, durante la que Genevieve le había tirado un tintero a la cabeza. Cerrado, porque incluso en medio de la furia Genevieve se dio cuenta de que un reguero de tinta portuguesa impregnando los muebles, la alfombra y el papel pintado de la salita no ayudaría a que padre o Maman vieran la agresión con mejores ojos, si es que Mademoiselle Faustine lo reportaba. La institutriz se resarció con un golpe de regla en los nudillos que Genevieve estaba sintiendo a cada movimiento del abanico. Tantan llegó después de que las lecciones se dieran por concluidas, cuando Mademoiselle se había retirado a su cuarto por unos momentos antes de la cena, y recogió todos los libros, la regla, la caja de las plumas y la tinta en silencio. 

-Vamos a servir la cena en la cocina, señorita Genevieve -le anunció mientras pasaba un trapo por la mesa-. Hace un poco más de fresco, si le parece.

A Genevieve le pareció. Le pareció perfecto. Fígaro la siguió hasta la cocina salido de quién sabía dónde, cruzándosele entre los tobillos varias veces, como si quisiera hacerle caer.

Tantan no había mentido, la cocina estaba algo más fresca. Genevieve miró a los fogones y le sorprendió ver que estaban apagados, porque normalmente el cocinero los mantenía encendidos constantemente, no sólo para ahorrar tiempo, sino porque al estar casi bajo tierra era la habitación más húmeda de la casa. Además, se dio cuenta Genevieve, tenían las ventanas, que estaban pegadas al techo y daban a ras de suelo del jardín, ligeramente abiertas. No había manera de que Fígaro pudiera alcanzarlas a no ser que se pegase a las paredes como una araña, pero aún así seguro que Maman no lo había autorizado. Genevieve decidió ser magnánima y no delatar al servicio.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos a lo largo de la gran mesa donde las criadas tomaban todas las comidas. La superficie estaba fresca también; Genevieve apoyó una mejilla en ella mientras Tantan disponía dos puestos. Toda la comida esa noche era fría: crema de castañas, huevos rellenos de pimientos, algunas sobras de pescado ahumado y un queso redondo con una gruesa capa de cera verde. Fígaro se le volvió a pasear por entre los pies, con la intención obvia de buscar una ruta hasta la bandeja del pescado, pero cambió de opinión de repente y desapareció por la pequeña puerta que llevaba a la cochera.

La razón para la desaparición repentina de Fígaro y su pérdida de interés en el salmón y el arenque ahumado bajó las escaleras a la cocina lentamente, como una reina descendiendo de sus aposentos. Genevieve observó a Mademoiselle Faustine sin separar la mejilla de la mesa, de lado, y decidió que tenía un aspecto terrible pero a la vez muy romántico, de protagonista de novela, con sus ojeras y su vestido de salir, cuando no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

-Genevieve, compórtate -ordenó Mademoiselle de inmediato cuando la vio con la cabeza sobre la mesa y el pelo encima del plato. Genevieve consideró la opción de enfrentársele otra vez, pero al cocinero no le gustaban las distracciones y en esos momentos se encontraba fileteando patatas en su taburete, tan finas que casi podía verse a través. Cualquier escándalo en la cocina podía acabar en Genevieve teniendo que cenar en el calor asfixiante de la salita otra vez.

Así que, sin que sirviera de precedente, se puso derecha y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

-Perdone, Mademoiselle Faustine -se disculpó sin sarcasmo. Mademoiselle Faustine permaneció de pie junto a la mesa unos segundos, sin saber muy bien si Genevieve se estaba riendo de ella. Al final decidió que el mejor curso era cambiar de tema.

-Tantan, té. Y cuando lo sirvas prepárame un baño en mi habitación. Con agua templada, este calor me está dando mareos. 

-Lo que usted diga -murmuró Tantan, que había estado lavando las cacerolas de la crema de castañas y ahora tuvo que dejar lo que hacía para seguir las instrucciones de Mademoiselle. 

Mademoiselle Faustine se sentó frente a Genevieve y suspiró. Le corrían perlas de sudor por la frente y por el cuello. Mientras Genevieve, que había recuperado el apetito en el frescor de la cocina, se servía huevos y mojaba pan en la crema fría, Mademoiselle Faustine se limitó a desmigar un poco de arenque y moverlo en el plato.

Genevieve masticaba a dos carrillos y miraba de reojo a la institutriz, que parecía de peor humor que de normal. Tantan le sirvió el té y Mademoiselle Faustine se sacó un pequeño sobre de la faltriquera. Vertió los polvos en la taza y removió con la cuchara.

-¿Qué le echa al té? -preguntó Genevieve, aunque tuvo la sensatez de tragar la comida que tenía en la boca antes de hablar. 

-Es de muy mala educación quedarse mirando a los comensales durante una cena, Genevieve. Y todavía peor hacerles preguntas impertinentes. -Cuando Genevieve siguió mirando la taza, Mademoiselle Faustine suspiró, hastiada-. Es medicina para mis jaquecas, si te empeñas en saberlo. Disculpa, vuelvo enseguida.

Mademoiselle se levantó y subió los peldaños que llevaban de la cocina al recibidor del servicio con algo de prisa, ante las miradas curiosas del resto del servicio excepto Tantan, que ya estaba llevando barreños de agua tibia arriba y abajo por las escaleras. Genevieve, sin embargo, seguía con la vista fija en la taza de té. Y es que por encima del líquido color ámbar y la taza de lata, el humo había empezado a dibujar una calavera, cada vez más clara.

Ahora que Mademoiselle Faustine había abandonado la estancia, Fígaro se volvió a asomar a la puerta de la cochera. Genevieve apartó la mirada del augurio tembloroso y llamó al gato con los dedos oliéndole a arenque. Fígaro no se hizo de rogar y se acercó a lamerle las yemas, y como Genevieve no le apartó, se subió al banco a ver si caía algo más sustancial que el aceite y la sal que se le habían quedado a la niña debajo de las uñas.

Genevieve vertió un poco del té de Mademoiselle Faustine en el cuenco vacío de la crema de castañas y se lo ofreció a Fígaro. El gato lo olisqueó y se le tensaron todos los músculos, se le arqueó el lomo, y retrocedió sin bufar, sin darle la espalda a Genevieve, hasta que llegó al borde del banco y se le fueron las patas traseras al suelo, y detrás de las patas traseras todo el resto de él, cayendo de pie y huyendo escaleras arriba, todo el rato de lado como si no quisiera perder a Genevieve de vista. Como todo lo hizo en un silencio perturbador, cuando Genevieve miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que nadie más en la cocina se había percatado de la escena.

Mademoiselle Faustine volvió unos minutos después. Ni se terminó su pescado ni dedicó una mirada más al resto de la comida, pero se bebió el té en dos tragos largos, muy poco dignos, antes de dejar la taza en el platillo con una mueca de desagrado.

-Es una medicina muy amarga -se explicó, aunque Genevieve no había preguntado.

Por unos segundos se le pasó por la cabeza advertir a Mademoiselle Faustine de que fuera lo que fuera lo que había en su medicina para las jaquecas, le flotaba por encima un augurio de muerte. Pero entonces recordó todas las veces que había intentado hacerlo en el último mes y medio, y cómo en cada ocasión, sin falta, Mademoiselle la había llamado niña macabra, mentirosa, endemoniada, y un catálogo casi interminable de lindezas acompañadas, si Genevieve estaba lo bastante cerca, de un manotazo o un golpe con la regla. La institutriz no la creería nunca y Genevieve estaba harta de ella. 

-Seguro que se le pasan las jaquecas pronto -asintió Genevieve. A cambio recibió una risita con sorna antes de que Mademoiselle Faustine se girara en la silla a esperar a Tantan, a la que en ese momento podía escuchar caminando escaleras abajo por sexta o séptima vez, sudando por el esfuerzo.

-¿Está listo mi baño? -preguntó Mademoiselle Faustine.

-Casi, Mademoiselle. Un par de idas más.

Mademoiselle Faustine se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, profundamente disgustada, pero con la actitud de quien se había tenido que acostumbrar a la fuerza a no esperar nada mejor. 

-Cuando por fin decidas terminar, que no me moleste nadie, por favor -suspiró, y se marchó de la cocina un poco más pálida de lo que había entrado.

En cuando Mademoiselle Faustine desapareció de su vista, Genevieve volvió a despatarrarse en el banco mientras seguía picoteando aquí y allá en el festín que le habían dejado para ella sola, arrancando pequeños pedazos del queso de bola sin ganas de entrar en la molestia de cortarlo, y de vez en cuando dejando caer pedazos de arenque al suelo, por si Fígaro le perdonaba el olor ofensivo del té mortal. Cuando Tantan por fin terminó de llenarle la bañera a la institutriz, ella, Ophelia y el cocinero se hicieron un grupito en la esquina opuesta, susurrando con violencia pero demasiado lejos de Genevieve como para que pudiera escuchar nada jugoso. No le cabía duda de que estaban hablando de Mademoiselle Faustine. Aunque compartían su enemistad, si Genevieve intentaba escucharse a participar de la conversación el grupo se disolvería y le presentarían alguna excusa ridícula, como que estaban hablando del menú para el día siguiente o del precio de la carne en el mercado esa semana.

Genevieve se moría por ser partícipe de la pequeña discusión e intentó atacar por un flanco distinto.

-No os preocupéis, que se va a morir pronto. -Lo dijo no demasiado alto, esforzándose por sonar natural, por no dejar ver la desesperación con la que quería ser incluida, pero lo bastante claro como para que Ophelia, que era adicta a las historias de muerte y violencia con las que le regalaba la lechera todas las mañanas, levantara las orejas.

-¿A qué se refiere, señorita? ¿Qué habla de muertos?

-Mademoiselle Faustine -especificó Genevieve poniéndose de rodillas sobre el banco-. Se va a morir pronto y va a dejar de molestarnos.

Ahora los tres la miraron, Tantan y el cocinero con los ojos muy abiertos, y Ophelia apretando la boca.

-Señorita, si la oye Mam'zelle se va a meter en un problema, con esas cosas no se hace broma.

-Pero tú te estabas riendo el otro día de que a Misieu de Mont le atropellase un carro de la piara. Te pareció muy divertido, te oí reirte. "Un cerdo atropellado por un montón de cerdos", dijiste.

Aunque el cocinero hizo lo posible por darse media vuelta, Genevieve estaba segura de que estaba riéndose. Por el contrario, Ophelia se había puesto tan roja que casi no se le veían las pecas.

-Señorita, si ha acabado de cenar la acompaño yo a acostarse -intervino Tantan, conciliadora. Ophelia no tenía el mismo poder que Mademoiselle Faustine: si la institutriz le daba un coscorrón era en pos de su educación y su refinamiento. Si se lo daba una criada era un asunto muy diferente. Pero donde Mademoiselle Faustine le provocaba una molestia constante, como un picotazo de tábano, a Genevieve por lo general le caía bien Ophelia. Se bajó del banco para seguir a Tantan, pero mientras subía los escalones de vuelta a la casa se giró con expresión humilde:

-Ophelia, no te enfades. Si a mí también me hizo gracia lo de los cerdos, por eso lo he dicho. Fue muy gracioso como lo dijiste.

Ophelia le hizo un gesto para que siguiera a Tantan, y se puso a recoger los platos.

-¿Crees que Ophelia va a estar enfadada mucho tiempo? -le preguntó Genevieve a Tantan mientras la criada la desnudaba y la pasaba una esponja húmeda por la espalda y por detrás de las orejas para limpiarla el sudor antes de ponerla el camisón-. Lo digo en serio que me hizo gracia, no sé por qué se lo ha tomado mal.

-No lo sé, señorita... levante los brazos... se lo pregunta usted mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Hay algo más que tenga que hacer para acostarla?

-Mademoiselle Faustine me cepilla el pelo y me hace dos trenzas para que no se me enrede.

-Muy bien... ah, a la banqueta entonces. -Tantan le deshizo los lazos y empezó a cepillarla el pelo muy suave, tanto que Genevieve no estaba segura de que las cerdas del cepillo estuvieran desenredando nada, pero era un cambio agradable respecto a los tirones de Mademoiselle Faustine, así que no se quejó. En el espejo sólo aparecían ella y Tantan, tal como eran, Genevieve con su piel aceitunada y sus rizos y Tantan con el pelo tan rubio que parecía que no tuviera cejas, sonriendo de vez en cuando con la boca cerrada. No había cadáveres esa noche. Las trenzas que le hizo Tantan eran mejorables, una más gruesa que la otra y ambas demasiado flojas, pero en sintonía con su decisión de ser magnánima hacia el servicio esa tarde Genevieve no dijo nada.

Tantan la tapó con una sábana delgada e incluso fue a la salita a por un libro cuando Genevieve mintió y le aseguró que Mademoiselle Faustine siempre le leía una historia. La criada leía más lento pero sus diálogos eran mucho más expresivos. Le leyó a Genevieve dos cuentos: "El castillo de Irás y No Volverás", que era uno de sus preferidos, y "Las tres naranjas del amor", que eligió Tantan esperando que se pareciera a las novelas que de vez en cuando compraba Ophelia en el carrito del librero.

Para cuando Tantan le dio las buenas noches y desapareció con la lámpara, Genevieve estaba de mucho mejor humor y más tranquila de lo que se había sentido en meses. Por eso le extrañó el triple que pasara el tiempo y sólo pudiera mirar al techo, sin que llegara el sueño o el cansancio. Las sombras en la habitación iban cambiando de forma, le pareció que podía escuchar cada sonido de la casa: primero el quehacer del servicio en la cocina y en las habitaciones preparando las labores para el día siguiente, y a Maman y padre cenando en silencio en el comedor, el tintineo de los cubiertos contra la porcelana de la vajilla de diario y el borboteo del vino cada vez que se servían una copa. Los pasos de Maman y la puerta de su despacho cerrándose, los de padre saliendo a dar un paseo y luego regresando, para volver los dos a su dormitorio, siempre en silencio. Mucho más tarde, el cocinero, Ophelia y Tantan subiendo a sus habitaciones en la buhardilla intentando no hacer ruido. Genevieve no sabía si estaban fracasando en el intento o si el insomnio le estaba dando poderes sobrenaturales y su oido se había agudizado. La habitación de Ophelia estaba justo encima de la suya y Genevieve habría podido jurar que escuchó el momento en que la criada se deshizo de sus faldones y se echaba en su catre en ropa interior. En algún lugar de la casa sonaba un tic tac, tal vez el reloj de carillón, y otros golpecitos más rápidos y menos regulares que podían ser ratones en la despensa o en el hueco del tejado. Desde que había vuelto, Fígaro había dejado de cazar y ya no le regalaba sus presas a Maman, para alivio de todo el mundo.

El reloj dio la medianoche y Genevieve se preguntó cómo podía ser que todas las noches sonara tan alto, tan fuerte, retumbando en las paredes y en el esqueleto entero de la casa, y que ella no recordara haberse despertado nunca. Entonces volvió el catálogo de ruidos pequeños pero enloquecedores, alguien en la buhardilla utilizó un orinal y el repiqueteo le llegó alto y claro. Por la calle pasó un coche de caballos, sin ninguna clase de respeto hacia la gente que trataba de conciliar el sueño. A cada nuevo ruido, Genevieve notaba que los latidos de su corazón se volvían más y más fuertes, más desacompasados. Trató de dormir de lado, boca arriba, boca abajo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Cuando cerraba los ojos le parecía que tenía el péndulo del reloj de carillón metido en la cabeza. ¿Lo estaba oyendo de verdad, o era su corazón?

Padre roncó un par de veces. Maman murmuraba lecciones. El cocinero tosió y carraspeó. Ophelia dio media vuelta en el catre y los muelles se quejaron. Tras un par de pasos dubitativos, alguien, imaginaba que Tantan, tiró los contenidos del orinal por la ventana de la buhardilla. Todos hacían ruido todo el rato y Genevieve no iba a volver a poder dormir. Nunca. Jamás.

Sólo Mademoiselle Faustine le regalaba un silencio absoluto. 

Una vez Genevieve se dio cuenta no pudo pensar en nada más. Trató de dar marcha atrás, de listar los ruidos que habían estado obsesionándola desde que se acostó, y se dio cuenta de que ni un suspiro, ni un estornudo, ni siquiera un deslizar de zapatillas de seda sobre la alfombra, pertenecían a la institutriz.

Palmeó la mesita al lado de su cama y encendió la pequeña vela que siempre le dejaban a mano por si necesitaba levantarse por la noche. Le temblaban tanto los dedos que se quemó dos o tres veces, y le llevó cinco intentos que la llama prendiera en el cabo encerado. Después se quedó sentada al borde de la cama, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin saber qué había más allá del círculo de luz famélico. Donde antes podía adivinar los contornos de los muebles y de las cortinas ahora todo era el mismo azul añil e intenso, sin fisuras.

Genevieve dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo arrastrando los pies. El pomo de la puerta de Mademoiselle Faustine estaba frío al tacto y cedió con un chasquido sonoro. Mademoiselle no iba a despertarse, supo mientras entraba a la habitación.

Mademoiselle Faustine no había cerrado las contraventanas ni las cortinas de su habitación y la luz de la luna entraba a raudales. Genevieve apagó la vela y la dejó sobre la cómoda a la entrada. El dormitorio de Mademoiselle era muy parecido al suyo, aunque la cama no tenía dosel y los muebles eran algo menos nuevos. La bañera de cobre estaba en medio de la habitación. Tenía un respaldo alto y de Mademoiselle sólo se adivinaba la corona de trenzas que había formado con su largo pelo rubio antes de meterse en la bañera. Una de sus manos todavía colgaba de forma casual sobre las toallas del borde.

Mademoiselle Faustine estaba, por supuesto, muerta. Cuando Genevieve se acercó le asaltó un olor a hierro y a algo dulce. Los ojos de Mademoiselle miraban a la pared, sumergida hasta el cuello pero no en agua. O al menos no completamente en agua. Mademoiselle había sangrado tanto antes de morir que no podía adivinarse ni una sóla de sus formas más allá de la cabeza y el medio brazo que había apoyado en el borde de la bañera. A la luz de la luna la piel visible era azul como en las visiones de Genevieve. 

Así que aquello era el final, pensó Genevieve, sin intentar obligarse a sentir espanto o tristeza. Había visto a Mademoiselle Faustine muerta durante meses, y ahora veía a Mademoiselle Faustine muerta, por fin. Tal vez ahora podría empezar a ver otras cosas. Tal vez la nueva institutriz la llevaría a la feria, como hacía la de los hermanos Fischer, algo que Mademoiselle Faustine había tildado de chabacano y contraproducente para su refinamiento, o le compraría dedos de azúcar cuando completase alguna lección especialmente densa, como la de Marianne Kim. Las posibilidades eran infinitas ahora que la visión de Genevieve se había completado.

Genevieve notó que se le levantaba un peso del estómago y que, por fin, tenía sueño. Ahogando un bostezo le dio la espalda a la bañera de sangre y a su cadáver azul, y volvió a su habitación, a su cama, donde se quedó dormida nada más cerrar los ojos.


End file.
